Passado, presente e um novo futuro
by Lnc1917
Summary: Lílian quebra o vira tempo. O que acontece? Transportados para o futuro, o antigo e o novo se misturam. Harry ajuda seus pais ficarem juntos enquanto Sirius apronta com Hermione   L.E/J.P ;  H.P/H.G
1. Chapter 1

O novo tempo

Meia noite. No grande colégio Hogwats, quatro alunos vagavam na escuridão. O mais alto do grupo segurava o lampião na mão direito cutucou o amigo do lado. Este olhou pra frente e deu o seu famoso, sorriso maroto.

O garoto se aproximava de uma menina ruiva parada perto de uma porta. Ele andou sorrateiramente, ela ainda não sabia da presença dele. Chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse quase sussurrando com suas mãos prontas para colocar no quadril dela...

-OI EVANS!

A menina não esperava com isso. Deu um pulo deu tão grande que deixou cair algo. Algo tão importante que nem repreendeu o menino atrás dela. Este curioso, levantou a cabeça para olhar o que ela olhava horrorizada. Mais de repente, a garota levanta a cabeça e o joga acidentalmente no chão.

-Não, meu vira-tempo - O que ela segurava era um vira-tempo que agora se quebrara. O garoto a menção do nome, ficou branco e os três meninos restantes se juntaram a ele ao ver o objeto quebrado. De repente o relógio na parede, fica doido. Seus ponteiros começaram a andar depressa.

Parecia que o tempo andava. Pessoas, fleches de luz, paisagem, tudo mudava. A menina e o menino, sem perceber, se abraçaram (eles estavam muito próximos). Depois de algum tempo, Lílian se soltou de Tiago e pegou o objeto quebrado.

-O que aconteceu?- Remo perguntou - Ainda estamos em Hogwats...

-Parece que sim, senhor Lupin-Lílian e os garotos olharam para trás e viram Alvo Dumbledore.

-Professor, eu juro que não fui eu. Foi o Potter, se não fosse por ele, eu não teria quebrado.

-Senhorita Evans, não me importa quem quebrou. Estamos no futuro agora, se ainda não perceberam.

-Sim, e vocês não tem a mínima idéia de que vocês causaram.- outro Alvo apareceu se colocou do lado de si mesmo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Descobrir o futuro dói

Já estava amanhecendo em Hogwats. A pequena comitiva atravessou seus corredores onde se via extrema confusão. Os professores estavam desesperados. Tudo estava em puro caos. Já em seu escritório, Dumbledore se levantou e acariciou sua fênix. Quando ela se queimou, ele olhou para os jovens que tinha em sua frente.

Lílian ainda era aquela justiceira. Com seus ondulados cabelos de cor vermelha e os olhos verdes do oceano. Como ela podia ser filha de tão ser? Tiago estava mais jovem. Seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes o faziam parecer tal. Seu corpo de garotinho estava desaparecendo. Sirius continuava o mesmo, mais com elegância e alegria. Ainda era o galanteador que era e Remo não mudou. Bom, aos olhos do velho futuro Dumbledore, o mesmo que morreu alguns meses atrás.

-Vocês têm idéia do tempo em que estão?

-Não – responderam os jovens em uníssono.

-Estão no ano 2006, 2 de setembro. Mais ou menos, seus filhos possuem a mesma idade de vocês no momento.

-Dumbledore, há caos no salão. Não foram somente eles que mudaram, mais Hogwats inteira! E para consertar o vira-tempo levará um ano. – Mcgonall apareceu na sala acompanhada por suas três reencarnações. Tamanho foi seu choque ao ver Dumbledore vivo.

-Então só há uma opção. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa e depois continuou-Reúna todos os alunos no salão. Faça um feitiço de aumento. Como temos muitos alunos, e ex-alunos, faremos que fiquem em família.

-Dumbledore, não podemos dizer o futuro a eles! Irá embaralhar todo o presente e quem sabe, as mudanças no futuro!

-Não irá importar. Já falei com o ministério. Sei que morrerei e estou aqui. Ficaremos um ano com mais de dois mil alunos. Lembra da AD? Pergunte se pode ajudar.- Minerva já ia saindo quando- E... Traga Harry aqui, por favor.

-E vocês, o que tem a dizer?- perguntou o outro Dumbledore aos garotos..

-Eu não queria isso. Eu não sabia que ela tinha um vira-tempo.- Tiago parecia exaltado. Acabara de quebrar um precioso objeto. Com certeza ficaria o ano inteiro de detenção ou expulso do quadribol. – E além do mais, eu nunca em sonhos, imaginaria que pudessem dar um vira-tempo para ela!

-Entendo sua inocência, mais, o que Os Marotos faziam fora da cama? Lílian tem sua desculpa e vocês?

-Detenção. Íamos pro dormitório.

- Uma detenção no primeiro dia da aula. Deve ser verdade. E, o senhor Lupin?

-Era eu que monitorei. É verdade. Íamos pro dormitório.

-E que deu a detenção?

-Eu professor.

-Porque Lílian?

-Ele e os amigos transformaram o Ranh... Snape em larva novamente.

-Estou cansado de vocês sempre brigarem com Severo. E você, senhorita Lílian de sempre brigar com o senhor Potter. Caso se esqueceram, foi por suas brigas que causou isso. Minha paciência tem limite. A partir de hoje em diante...

-Quero que não vocês briguem. Agora vocês têm filhos, uma vida além de Hogwats, um destino, e acho que vocês não querem que seus filhos se desiludam sobre seus pais. Principalmente porque, eles nunca chegaram a conhecer alguns de vocês.

-O que?- não notaram, mas Lílian e Tiago (os únicos que queriam ter filhos) perguntaram juntos.

-Vocês dois ao vinte cinco anos e Sirius aos quarenta e dois, vão morrer mais cedo de que planejaram.

Houve um silencio brabo na sala. Descobrir o futuro talvez, não seja o melhor a se fazer. Você perde a esperança no futuro e em você mesmo. Passaram-se minutos, talvez horas para o silencio se romper e dar um tempo para chocar alguém de novo.

-Dumbledore, tudo organizado! Mandamos corujas para os ex-alunos de agora. A maioria delas veio assim que pode e nós precisaremos dividir os alunos de novo porque muitos morreram ou estão fugindo.

-Não, divida as famílias, o sétimo ano é especial e essencial para o futuro de muitas pessoas, esqueceu? Os que morreram ficaram no colégio e os que não, serão abrigados no ministério e os futuros comensais, serão presos em Azkaban por um tempo. Dê uma poção para não se lembrarem de nada. Peça ajuda para todos que são do nosso lado.

-Certo. Harry o espera. Ele pode entrar?

-Sim. E manda entrar seus pais. Creio que estão com ele, não?

– Harry não os solta. Vão manda-los entrarem.- Quando Mcgonall se foi. Dumbledore deu suspiro e voltou a dizer - Não sei uma maneira mais fácil de dizer isso mais, Lílian, eu espero que você tenha calma e veja- então como um passe de mágica, a porta se abriu se revelando um menino igualzinho a Tiago, exceto nos olhos, olhos puramente verdes. E logo atrás entraram uma linda mulher ruiva acompanhada de seu marido, ambos com 25 anos, conservavam ainda traços de juventude que nunca iria sair. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eu vou te matar

Lílian estava em estado de choque. Tiago com um sorriso no rosto e Sirius e Remo com um sorrisinho falso. Então, Tiago tomou pose de convencido e cumprimentou a ruiva. Dumbledore ajeitou seus óculos meia-lua e tornou a falar;

-Não há como duvidar, mas se têm problemas em aceitar, trarei sua prova. Harry James Potter, filho de Tiago e Lílian Evans... Potter. - O tempo parou. O casal adulto mantinha um sorriso maroto. Um sorriso que com os anos, Lílian conseguiu fazer.

-Não. É impossível! Devo estar num pesadelo!-exclamou Lílian.

Enquanto Lílian brigava com Dumbledore, Tiago deu uma piscada para Harry, seus amigos e seu futuro, principalmente para o futuro de Lily que ia começar a ralar com seu marido pelo que iria fazer. Tiago se aproximou lentamente de Lily sem ela notar. Rapidamente, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e com as mãos, a agarrou.

-Eu conheço um ótimo lugar pra passar a lua de mel, quer conhecer, meu amor?

-Eu vou te matar!- Lily deu um berro que sala toda caiu em risada, menos, é claro, a outra Lily.

-Já chega!- Dumbledore exclamou se levantando e abrindo a porta-Vocês dois causaram essa situação e agora agüentem as conseqüências. Quero vocês juntos sem brigas, nem que seja por minuto. Agora, vão para seus dormitórios. Boa noite.

Os meninos e a menina saíram de sala juntos, mais tiveram caminhos diferentes. Principalmente depois do ''Boa noite, querida`` de Tiago. Os Marotos e o herdeiro(Harry) caminhavam pela escola.

-É lindo o pôr -do -sol em Hogwats. (Ainda não era noite, mais todos foram liberados de seus afazeres mais cedo.) Gostaria que existissem mais lugares assim. Talvez Hogwats seja o único país que possue um pôr -do -sol assim.

-Eu já vi mais bonitos. E Hogwats não é um país. A maioria pensa assim, mais não é filho, posso de chamar assim, não posso?-perguntou Tiago adulto se sentando na grama.

-Claro, embora eu ainda to meio assustado com isso. Eu tinha tantas perguntas, eu queria respostas, mas você ainda não as viveu. Não adianta nada. Eu queria saber mais de você e a mamãe, saber sobre minha família...

-Não desanima não, sabe, a primeira coisa que você deve saber de mim, eu sou um Maroto...- antes de terminar, Sirius, Remo e Tiago jovem apareceram atrás deles e com o braço, o prenderam no pescoço de Harry e Tiago. Então juntos todos disseram:

-Um por todos e todos por um!- Se sentaram e ficaram ali por um tempo conversando. Foi ai que Almofadinhas sem vergonha perguntou:

-Mais qual lugar é mais bonito que Hogwats?

-Simples, qualquer um em que Lílian esteja! 


End file.
